Vengance of Vilgax
The Digital Picz 005.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Cover]] Vengance of Vilgax is the season 1 finale of Alien Force.It`s the 13 1/2 episode.This Article was unfairly copied from these links:http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance_of_Vilgax:_Part_1 and http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance_of_Vilgax:_Part_2 The episode begins on a damaged planet with Tini searching for Synaptak who is trapped under rubble. However as soon as she finds him Vilgax attacks her. Then Ultimos, the leader of the Galactic Enforcers, arrives to battle Vilgax, only to lose. Psyphon, Vilgax's new right hand man arrives with assistants and he has his men bring a machine to Vilgax. The evil alien uses the machine to steal Ultimos's powers. He now has the power of ten alien champions and prepares to invade earth. On Earth, Kevin and Gwen are fighting an alien serpent hoping that Ben would arrive while Ben is still at his house drinking a smoothie. Suddenly an alien named Lukik appeared to give Ben a medal, thanking him for saving the universe and he put it up having received tons of medals. He went to watch TV when Gwen called. He transformed into Jetray and flew to the battle becoming Cannonbolt. He easily defeated the alien named Serpent and reverted to human form to speak to his friends who were upset with him. The "Max-force" consisting of Max, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan and Cooper were seen in the RV. Max's RV detrounded ected an alien attack and then said there was an alien invasion coming so they were on a real mission. Police had surrounded the area where Psyphon worked on a machine. They attacked him and he used an explosive to defeat them. He created a force-field as his machine opened and Vilgax arrived. He claimed he would take over the planet as the MF arrived in the RV. Manny yelled out that they would protect the earth at all costs and the MF emerged from the RV to battle Vilgax. Cooper created his robotic armor and charged first scaring Max. Vilgax tried to kill him but Helen saved him using her super-speed. He then took down Helen with Ultimos's heat vision and Manny attacked next. He is easily overpowered in hand-to-hand combat while Alan entered his alien form and attacked but Vilgax used his newly acquired super-breath to nearly kill him and send him into a tree. Pierce was the next to attack but was easily taken down. The only ones remaining unharmed were Cooper helping Helen up. Max had been hiding using a mask to render himself invisible and began attacking Vilgax with a laser gun. He is defeated and Psyphon came with the power draining machine but Vilgax did not want the MF's powers thinking of them as weak. He instead wanted them to tell Ben 10 to come and challange him or he will destroy the planet. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were drinking smoothies at Mr. Smoothies where his friends spoke about how angry they were with his recent actions. Ben said he had saved the entire universe and ever since had become full of himself. Gwen poured a smoothie on Ben and he prepared to retaliate when the MF contacted him. Max was back in the RV with the rest of the team injured. He told Ben about the situation and showed him the video of the fight with Vilgax. Kevin brought him to a machine to hack into the Omnitrix in an attempt to re-unlock the Master Control. Kevin set up the machine against Gwen's wishes as she it thought this was a bad idea. Ben knew with the Master Control he could do almost anything and Azmuth appeared as a hologram. He thought Ben had strayed from the hero's path and Ben thought about the situation. Ben tried to hack into the Omnitrix by himself and Kevin decided to help him. There was a massive explosion of energy wiping out the warehouse they had entered. After the explosion, Gwen emerges from the rubble thanks to being protected by an energy shield. Then Spidermonkey and Chromastone emerge from rubble and leave. Ben, Gwen, and Goop emerged. The aliens leave and they find Kevin who is now a mixture of things he had absorbed previously. Ben eventually notices that Chromastone, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Way Big are missing from the Omnitrix. Azmuth suddenly appears as a hologram and is upset at the turn of events. He told Ben he had 24 hours to find the alien forms and recapture them so he could regain their powers. Outraged with the disaster, Azmuth also tells Ben that he'll never help him again. Ben is upset and Kevin tries to revert to normal by absorbing Gwen's skin, but to no avail. Kevin then decides to use the Plumber's badges to track down the alien samples. The trio find Chromastone causing havoc in the pier and Kevin attacks. He discovers his new morphing powers and uses them to fight Chromastone. Ben tries to become Humungousaur but becomes Upchuck and captures Chromastone after Kevin knocked him out. The trio continues to seach for the aliens and Ben wants to drive, upsetting Kevin. Gwen uses her laptop upgraded by Plumber technology to reveal Vilgax had beaten 10 heroes and now had their abilties. Ben is not worried but blames Kevin for the omnitrix problems as Spidermonkey stops them using his webbing fluid and uses a web to take Gwen. Ben becomes Brainstorm and frees Gwen, and then fights Spidermonkey while Kevin uses his new powers to free Gwen from the webbing. He then absorbs Spidermonkey after Gwen reminds him and the trio continues their drive. The trio goes into the sewer and Goop shows up surrounding Ben. Goop defeats Kevin and Gwen with ease as Ben becomes Swampfire to battle Goop. The battle is then taken above ground after Swampfire's flames ignited methane in the sewers, causing a huge explosion. Goop is finally re-absorbed after a long fight. The trio later goes after Waybig having only an hour before Ben had to battle Vilgax. Max contacts the group telling them Vilgax is one of the Plumber's enemies and he is getting into gear, wanting to fight him. Ben decides he would have to fight Vilgax without Way Big and he decides to go face Vilgax to stall. An hour later a massive newscrew has gathered and Psyphon appears. The battle is going to be seen on all planets and Vilgax's army surrounds the sky, going to destroy Earth if he won. Everyone on Earth watches and Ben arrives as Jetray, wanting Vilgax's team to be his servants after he won. Vilgax appears and a fight ensues. Ben fights Vilgax as Jetray, Big Chill, and then Humongousaur. But Vilgax is too strong and is going to kill Ben when Kevin and Gwen arrives with Way Big. Ben re-absorbs him and tries to use him but instead becomes Chromastone. The fight ends as Vilgax kills Ben with his sword just as Max arrives and Kevin and Gwen shares tears. Psyphon appears and takes the Omnitrix and Vilgax was going to absorb the Omnitrix's power. The pieces of Chromastone come together to form Diamondhead who easily man-handles Vilgax and Max approaches telling him the rules, as Vilgax is not allowed to come back to Earth and attack it again. Vilgax is upset but leaves and promises to get his revenge on Ben if he ever leaves Earth. Ben was upset that everyone knew his secret and Max revealed he used his plumber tech to block half the fight and Ben had no idea what happened to Chromastone. He claimed the watch was broken and he decided teamwork was the best option regaining his friend's trust after saving the Earth. Animations Category:Ben 10 Alien Force Season 1 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force Episodes Category:Season Finales